harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Affray In The Chamber Of Secrets
The Affray in the Chamber Of Secrets was a conflict that took place on May 30, 2025 in the Chamber of Secrets.Carissa had hidden the Sword of Godric Gryffindor there, forcing Ventus and Vincent to create a plan to retrieve it. Before The Affray After Ventus' torture, Vincent had brought him back to the Room of Requirement.While there, Ventus told Vincent that Carissa had taken the sword from his bag and threw inside the Chamber. Vincent was particularly angry due to the fact he was a Gryffindor and the sword meant something to him. After deciding they need the sword, Ventus agreed to enter the chamber to find it. Entering The Chamber Ventus and Vincent had decided their plan. While Ventus is in the Chamber trying to find the sword, Vincent and other students would hold off the New Death Eaters if they came snooping. While the other students hid in the shadows, Ventus and Vincent made their way to the bathroom that was part of the original castle, just mended to the new. While searching the sinks in the bathroom, Ventus saw that the sink had a snake ingraved to it. He knew it was the entrance so he and Vincent climbed the sink and jumped down into it. They landed on many bones, grossing them out. After seeing what it looked like, Vincent left. The Affray After discovering that the Basilisk Fang Wand was made from the dead basilisk in the Chamber, Ventus saw the sparkle of the sword. He went to grab it but a basilisk appeared. Ventus ran around the Chamber firing spells at the basilisk, all having no effect. When he saw the sword again, another basilisk appeared, knocking it into the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He ran around the basilisk only to be greeted with another. While trying to evaid that one, yet another came to join the fun. He now had 4 basilisk after him. He then noticed a hole and jumped through it.When he went to grab the sword, he knocked it into the small lake. A basilisk that crawled through the hole attempted to attack Ventus but was unsuccessful. Ventus jumped into the lake to retrieve the sword, only to have his path blocked by another basilisk. He was able to out swim it, only to meet another basilisk. He ran around, casting multiple spells to block their paths but none worked. He saw more and more basilisk join in. He then made his way back to the main chamber and went to retrieve the sword. When he did, he was surrounded by 20 basilisks.A black Phoenix with red lines later helped by exploding itself to kill all the basilisk. When it did, it left an egg off where it will be reborn and a black sword with red lines.Ventus went to leave the chamber, but one of the basilisk was still alive. He then took the sword the Phoenix left and threw it at it, causing the enormous snake to turn to ash. The Phoenix would then become Ventus' new pet.